


Haunted by the Thought of You

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: CookieShipping, Descripciones vagas, El psiquiatra me va a cobrar cara la consulta, Esto no está tan fuerte como yo quisiera, F/M, Fanfic en español, Fantasia, HariHaru, Igual no me iré al cielo por esto, Implicaciones, MayXHarley, Mild Smut, Oral, Porno onírico, Pseudo-dominancia, Segunda persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Tras la derrota, la obsesión cobró la forma de tu tan odiada señorita "Tentacruel" en aquella alcoba de hotel.





	

La maldices, lo haces con todas tus fuerzas y no te limitas a pensar en los insultos, los gritas y te importa un bledo si la cursi pareja del cuarto de a lado te está escuchando, total, sabes que en unos momentos más serás tú quien tenga que aguantar sus ruidos. La situación hace meses que dejó de parecerte una broma de mal gusto y no puedes evitar que la sangre te hierva a todo vapor; sencillamente encuentras inconcebible que esa mocosa te gane, más cuando has entrenado tan duramente y has sofisticado por mucho el arte de lucirte bien en el escenario. Te molesta que los aplausos del público no vayan dirigidos a ti sino a esa enana; no toleras que a esa chiquilla le baste sonreír tontamente para enloquecer a la gente mientras desfila con sus pokémon de peluche, un par de brillitos aquí y allá y ¡listo! Puntaje casi perfecto. Te da asco que todos amen a May y no al grandioso Harley.  
  
Piensas en la venganza por el delito de haberte ganado en el último concurso, te tiras de golpe a la cama y mientras el cuerpo intenta reposar un rato, tu mente trabaja a marchas forzadas. ¿Qué le harás? Molestarla con Drew... no, eso es de todos los días; buscar revelarle algún secreto... no, ya hiciste eso y ahora que viaja sola sería más difícil conseguirte un delator; esconderle sus cosas para evitar que pueda participar... suena plausible pero deberás ser cuidadoso para que no te acusen de robo... ah, si aún tuvieses a tu disposición a ese trio de idiotas...  
  
Pero aún con las posibilidades de tener la próxima victoria asegurada no te sientes del todo conforme, no dejas de sentirte como un sucio bromista, como un niño que se ufana victorioso de una maldad inocente como lo sería tocar el timbre y echarse a correr. Hace años que esos placeres mundanos dejaron de serte suficientes, deseas algo más.  
  
La imaginas acorralada en un oscuro rincón, obviamente no ha llegado ahí por cuenta propia, la has guiado suplicando para que te ayudara a encontrar un pokémon perdido, a lo mejor fuiste muy convincente al decirle que esta vez sí estabas arrepentido de todo y entre lágrimas falsas le dijiste estupideces sobre la amistad y la confianza y que deseabas poder hablar con ella con un poco más de privacidad. May de algún modo u otro _siempre_ te termina creyendo. _Amas_ eso de ella. La acorralas ante una fría pared, ella arquea su espalda con nerviosismo y te mira a los ojos. No puedes evitar posar tu mirada en ella, ni sentirte como un Luxray cazando a su presa. Ella tiembla al verte y se siente vulnerable, indefensa ante ti. Tomas con lujo de violencia sus brazos para tenerla inmóvil, incluso ejerces presión con tu cuerpo para evitar que se escape y mientras ella lucha por huir de tu locura, sientes por sobre la ropa el sudor en frío que recorre su cuerpo y el cómo tiembla de auténtico terror. Aquello te vuelve loco.  
  
Y aunque en el fondo odies admitirlo, sabes bien qué pasaría a continuación. En un rápido movimiento tomarías con fuerza su mentón y llevarías tus labios hasta los suyos, serías apasionado y un poco violento mordiendo levemente su labio inferior mientras luchas por introducir tu lengua en su garganta. Abrirías los ojos por un momento para contemplar su rostro, sonreirías tontamente al ver su mirada llena de confusión porque ella no sabría qué pensar ni mucho menos qué sentir en aquel momento de fragilidad y hábilmente harías aquella experiencia algo más placentero para hacer crecer sus dudas; tus delicadas manos jugarían con su castaña cabellera y esperarías el momento exacto en que ella empezara a reaccionar a tu encanto de serpiente. ¡Oh, pero no le darías la satisfacción de gozar el manjar de tu experiencia seduciendo ingenuos! Después de todo, eso es un castigo por haber sido tan mala contigo, por haberte humillado y herido porque su mera existencia desde hace tiempo sólo trae caos a tu mente.  
  
La miras de nueva cuenta, no puede evitar llorar mientras te grita que estás loco. Sí, lo estas, ella te hace sentir esa clase de cosas, quizá más. Te encanta ver la manera en que infla sus cachetes de coraje mientras frunce el ceño, te deleita oír el escándalo que hace cuando le has mostrado tu superioridad como coordinador y sabes que te excita ver en sus ojos cierto temor. Sí, esa mirada tiene un extraño efecto en ti, y te gusta; verla tan frágil como si la pudieses romper con una sola palabra... y te gusta. Aún te preguntas en qué momento esa niña se arraigó en tu cabeza para no salir de ella.  
  
Una sensación cálida interrumpe tus pensamientos, desvías la mirada a la entrepierna y no puedes evitar lanzar una risita sórdida al ver la reacción de tu cuerpo ante tan oscuro deseo. Sabes que no hay nadie más en aquella alcoba de hotel a quien debas rendirle cuenta de tus acciones y desabrochas la hebilla del cinturón. Con tu mano derecha comienzas a bajar el cierre del pantalón para posteriormente introducirla en aquella abertura...  
  
¿En dónde te habías quedado? Ya lo recuerdas; cambias de postura -física y mentalmente- para sentirte más cómodo, siempre te ha gustado mimarte; cierras los ojos... ahí está nuevamente aquella criatura de ojos ultramarinos y labios carmín. Ahora te sientes un Noivern sediento y atacas su cuello, ella nuevamente te suplica por su libertad y tú no descansas hasta dejar tu marca en ella, escuchas el primer grito pero sabes que es de dolor, aprendes a medir tu fuerza y nuevamente vas sobre ella, esta vez gime en lo que te sabes es un placer culposo... no está mal pero no es lo que deseas. La tercera es la vencida, esa mezcla de sufrimiento con gozo es lo que tanto buscas, el que su conciencia le recrimine que aquello atentaba contra todo lo bueno y que a su vez no le importara romper las reglas de por medio. Buscas ser su Mephisto y arrastrarla al infierno contigo.  
  
En la realidad, una de tus manos va y viene lentamente mientras que la otra recorre tu cadera y muslos del mismo modo que imaginas lo haces con su cuerpo;de momento evitas irte a los puntos obvios porque no eres _esa_ clase de pervertido, en realidad ni siquiera te importan demasiado considerando que tus últimas víctimas tras una noche de copas fueron hombres. Pero el físico te importa, siempre buscas que sea alguien bien vestido, de facciones finas y un cuerpo envidiable. Lo piensas con detenimiento y te cuestionas si en realidad esa mocosa tiene trece años, has visto chicas de dieciséis con menos cadera y busto que la señorita Tentacruel. Le calculas "84,65, 80", eres diseñador y SABES de medidas. "Treinta y cuarto - B" exclamas al viento, sí, esa debe ser su copa... ¡Ups! Ya no pudiste evitar posar tus manos imaginariamente sobre sus pechos para cerciorarte que estás en lo correcto, bueno, ¡qué más da sentirse completamente heterosexual de vez en cuando!  
  
Ahora te ríes imaginando la cara que pondría, estaría más roja que su pañoleta e intentaría por todos los medias posibles de quitarte las manos de encima suyo y lucharía en vano por lograrlo, no aparentas demasiada fuerza pero tu agarre es fuerte, tanto que la pura firmeza de tus palmas ya la está haciendo estremecer. Y ella no sería la única que está comenzando a perder el control. Aceleras la marcha. Tu mirada se torna más seria y la respiración ya comienza a sonar agitada. Masajeas pícaramente mientras le susurras al oído que te gusta la fechoría tal y como te gusta ella, tus yemas saben cómo y dónde deslizarse y su cuerpo comienza a darte muestras de agradecimiento. Para ese momento te has aburrido de novatadas y la sujetas con fuerza para ponerla en una postura en la que ya no puedes ocultarle tu latente erección; pones una sonrisa de lado a lado para mostrarle tus dientes perlados con los que le subirás salvajemente la blusa para dejar su torso a merced de tu boca y una de tus manos mientras la otra se aferra a su trasero, te has acostumbrado tanto a muchachuelos famélicos que aquel festín de carne te cae como agua en medio del desierto.  
  
Imaginar el acto como tal no es lo que te está brindando el placer de tu vida; lo es el visualizar su rostro, las pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose sobre su tersa mejilla, su voz quebrándose a la par de su voluntad. Deseas... no... exiges que sus temores se transformen en un deseo ciego, que su mente sólo piense en ti del mismo modo que ella habita cada rincón de la tuya. ¡Al carajo el chico tonto de gorra y el pelos de ensalada! May es tu propiedad y no dejarás que nadie más le ponga un dedo encima.  
  
Lanzas un gemido agudo que no quieres ni puedes reprimir pero paras de golpe al sentir la humedad del preseminal manando de tu miembro y te llevas la palma al rostro al ver con qué tan poco has estado a punto de correrte. Respiras. Ahora te sientas a orilla de la cama y la visualizas de rodillas, como alabando al dios que deseas ser para ella. Pones tus manos sobre su sien y acercas su rostro ante ese pedazo de ti, le pides hipócritamente que sea gentil y que si se le ocurre hincarte el diente la harás polvo. Y ahora ella abre la boca...  
  
Mierda, jamás habías sentido esa lubricación natural tan cálida, ¿De verdad estabas alucinando todo eso? Lo sientes tan jodidamente real que empiezas a dudar que tu mano en verdad te pertenece. Te llena saber que las adulaciones de tus amantes eran más verdades que meros complacimientos. Ella lame tímidamente y a medida que va tomando confianza la sensación que te provoca deja mal parados a varias de tus "citas". ¡Sorry, Solidad! pero aunque seas la campeona en la coordinación, nunca serás la reina en la cama. Sospechas que el creído de Drew tampoco sería tan bueno... "Que te joda Robert" exclamas aunque no piensas en esa escena tan curiosa porque tu mente se encuentra en otro lado.  
  
Tu pequeñita sabe bien qué hacer, finges que no. Sostienes su cabeza y la guías según tu voluntad: _succiona más fuerte; no, más lento; no, desde la base... ah... no... ah... sólo la punta._ Ya no le puedes mentir, tu cuerpo te delata... el ritmo cardiaco, la respiración, la transpiración... Todo le juega una mala pasada a tu dominancia. Un escalofrío te recorre todo el cuerpo pero no sólo es de placer, temes que ahora sea quien te controle, quien lleve las riendas de tu vida y maldices el momento en que la conociste, en aquel que tu venganza no te supo a nada y que tomaste la decisión de seguirla hasta el fin del mundo hasta que ella...  
  
Lo has olvidado, tu mente está en blanco porque sabes que debes aprovechar ese breve momento de éxtasis, estiras tu cuerpo como para que la sensación llegue a todos lados; tu mano aunque ya algo cansada, no deja de esparcir el vital líquido por todo el miembro que aún se mantiene de pie. Si ella estuviera ahí, no harías mal uso de tu semilla, la hubieses obligado a tragarla toda, le dirías alguna tontería como que ya que le encanta comer, a tu lado nunca 'moriría de hambre', a lo mejor y hasta sacarías ese lado cursi y la besarías en los labios suavemente mientras musitas lo feliz que te hace.  
  
Te llevas esa mano al pecho y comienzas a cuestionarte seriamente qué es lo que llevas años sintiendo por May. ¿Amor? ¡Ja, eso nunca! Esa palabra sólo te reservas a ti mismo. ¿Cariño? Tal vez, pero definitivamente no puedes comparar lo que sientes por tus pequeños con ella, es más, si te diesen a elegir entre la vida de tu querido Cacturne y ella, preguntarías si es válido matarla con arsénico. La señorita de Petalburgo no es más que un capricho, un extraño deseo, un embrujo... tu terrible obsesión. Deberías sentirte _sucio_ por tenerle esa clase de pensamientos a alguien a quien casi le doblas la edad y que de paso, a ratos dice que te odia; pero por algo amas que te llamen la "espina negra"… ¡Ahí estarás para joder a todos los que se atrevan a cuestionar tus motivos! ¡Incluso si eres tú mismo quien duda de ellos!  
  
Dejas pasar un rato pensando si debes ajustarte nuevamente los pantalones, tomar la cartera y buscarte a la primera urgida con la que puedas pasar el resto de la noche. No le preguntarás su nombre porque para ti se llamará May y no te importará si es una estúpida rubia; ella tendrá el cabello corto, castaño, los ojos azules y mal gusto para vestir. No piensas dormir hasta no haber efectuado el "Round dos". Por otro lado, hace un rato no necesitaste un sustituto para pasar una buena velada.  
  
Si alguien más te viera en esos momentos, te humillaría por el resto de tus días. "¿De verdad te piensas follar una almohada? Sí que eres patético", de todos modos luego te vengarías. Con las energías renovadas, te despojas de lo que te queda de ropa y te pones en cuatro sobre la cama. Y el fantasma de tus delirios toma la forma de tu galletita de jengibre. Tiene las manos encadenadas a la cabecera de la cama y una mordaza en su boca. El ambiente te resulta divino. Ambos desnudos mostrando la sinceridad que nunca antes se habían dado; la recorres con la mirada: Su expresión impávida; su piel ni muy bronceada ni pálida, es rosada pero la vez tornasol; unos labios finos, húmedos, ¿Será el gloss? Bajas un poco más... Te topas con un par de pechos que sobrepasan su pubertad, el diámetro de sus pezones -de un tierno rosa de ensueño- te hace pensar que aún crecerán con el paso del tiempo, imaginarlo te hace sentir un macho de nuevo. Bajas más, su cintura y cadera tienen la particular forma de reloj de arena (esta vez te has tomado una licencia artística, Tent no es tan delgada porque traga como Snorlax) y su ombligo... Ah... Es del tipo que tanto te gusta, no te resistes y pasas tu lengua de Seviper por encima y ella alza su cadera aunque desconoces si fue un acto involuntario. Mierda, sientes la urgencia de tomarla ya mismo pero sabes que es mejor esperar, como en aquel concurso donde mantener la mente fría fue lo que te aseguró la victoria. Bajas...  
  
Llegas a la parte que te interesa. Alzas la vista, ella deduce tus malvadas intensiones e intenta darte batalla pero no tiene modo de huir, es tuya. No eres ni sutil ni caballeroso, introduces tu índice de golpe y ella se suelta en llanto al sentirse tan vulnerada. Con la otra mano, le quitas la mordaza y le exiges te que diga algo lindo, ella te llama infeliz e indignado le metes tres dedos sin decir agua va. No tienes por qué ser tan rudo, inclusive puedes hacer que se sienta increíblemente bien, sólo es cosa de que ella quiera, le dices. Ella entre sollozos te dice pausadamente que eres el mejor coordinador del mundo y que tus galletas son una verdadera delicia... ¿No era tan difícil, verdad? Con mejor ánimo, decides recompensar su buena acción y con el aun tenue líquido que engrasan tus dedos, masajeas delicadamente su rosada perla, su expresión no tiene precio y sus gemidos son poco menos que música para tus oídos. Ahora le arrebatas la virginidad a lengüetazos... Espera, ¿será?... ¡Por supuesto que lo es, idiota! -te reprochas- No hay modo que sea lo contrario, el señorito de Andrew jamás le pondría un dedo u otra cosa encima, dentro mejor dicho. Jodido, serás su primera experiencia, su tutor en el placer, la referencia futura para todos los que puedan venir después de ti. "Sabes, no lo haces mal... ¡Pero jamás como mi amado Harley, él sí que era todo un Vigoroth! ¡Sí, así les dirá a todos esos estúpidos!  
  
Ya sientes como la sangre va bajando y tu temperatura subiendo, dejas el oral de lado porque deseas diversión garantizada para los próximos quince minutos. Te hincas sobre la cama dejando en evidencia los diecisiete centímetros de los que te sientes muy orgulloso, la tomas por la cadera y por mucho que te enternece contemplar ese monte de venus tan puro y depilado, le das la vuelta y alzas su cuerpo... ¡Justo a la medida! su espalda forma un hermoso arco por el que deslizas tu mano, te envuelve lo terso de su piel y te prende sentir como se le eriza. Para ese momento, ya no te encuentras en un vil cuarto de hotel, la magia de la sensualidad te ha llevado a un palacio lleno de cortinillas de terciopelo morado y sábanas carmín en reluciente satín donde tu lámpara de mesa se ha transformado en un hermoso ventanal gótico por el que se asoman los rayos de una luna de verano. Ese es el mundo en el que comienzas a introducirte en ella, despacio y constante mientras ella muerde la almohada para no gritar; la situación te trae recuerdos pero el pasado no te importa ya, tu presente es con ella.  
  
Comienzas el arcano ritual con el movimiento de pelvis hacia adelante y atrás, te muerdes el labio inferior para no gritar y aparentar ser un primerizo que clama estar viendo el paraíso en el primer rose, pero es que está tan apretada que... el suspiro se vuelve inevitable. Aceleras un poco la marcha y te mueves de forma circular, poco a poco empiezas a ganar terreno y ella a perder la cordura… descuida, ella hizo perder la tuya desde mucho antes si es que alguna vez la tuviste. A lo mejor esa nalgada que le das es una muestra de tu locura… No, no, nada de lo que hagas es tu maldita culpa, siempre será de ella… y ella…  
  
Te retiras y sientes como sus fluidos van perdiendo su calidez sobre ti, pero no será por mucho tiempo. La montas como un Mightyena salvaje en celo, bajas un poco su cuerpo y buscas ponerte en una posición cómoda. Tu delgadez permite que su espalda cubra buena parte de tu pecho y abdomen, consigues buen soporte en las piernas y no tendrás que preocuparte demasiado por el equilibrio. Una vez más te introduces en aquella ya húmeda cavidad mientras te aferras a ella como a la vida misma, exploras su vientre y con tu boca su oído. Eres tu quien escucha el golpeteo del cuerpo con cuerpo y de la fricción generada ahí donde ella se abre, también eres quien percibe el aroma de la pasión en el aire y todo es tan real, ¿aún te lo imaginas? ¿Y si todo es real? ¿Y si sólo estabas un poco ebrio en el momento que llegaste con ella y por ello te piensas que estás soñando? Te mueves al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, la embistes a la par que ella gime; el rose de su cuerpo con el tuyo te enerva, varios girones de tu cabello caen suavemente sobre ella cosquilleándole un poco y por primera vez en toda la velada la ves sonreír, quieres verla pero aunque pones tu mano sobre su rostro la postura no te da la vista que deseas. Sabes que así es como más te gusta pero variar de vez en cuando tampoco es malo, bajas el ritmo y te retiras un poco. Haces presión sobre ella sometiéndola al colchón. Nuevamente la giras aunque más despacio y tragas saliva al ver su rostro de satisfacción, con ello te olvidas de la continuidad de tus pensamientos porque sus manos ya no se encuentran esposadas, sino que se encuentran jugueteando libremente sobre tu espalda… ahora masajean suavemente tu pecho mientras la besas y mandas también al diablo el odio que realmente nunca le tuviste; la inseguridad se convierte en deseo y tu necesidad de verla en lujuria. La besas y ella te corresponde; suspiras su nombre y ella hace eco con el tuyo; buscas la calidez de su cuerpo y ella lo pone para ti. Bailan un tango donde las piernas se sincronizan, la melodía sólo existe en sus mentes; se abre para ti y entras ya no como un sucio ladrón. La miras y te pierdes en esos zafiros a la par que buscas que ella navegue en el mar aquamarino de los tuyos.  
  
Le diste un nombre de tres letras a todos tus problemas y ahora se los das a la solución. Tres letras en las que nunca hallarás la redención pero si te encontraras a ti mismo porque solamente a ella podrá ver lo que escondes en tu interior, una verdad que siempre ha estado expuesta porque tus artimañas y mentiras jamás han podido ocultar lo frágil que eres. Pero no eres el único que deja ver su verdadera naturaleza porque sientes la sinceridad de cada estremecimiento, de cada contracción, de sus suspiros de su voz llamándote en la oscuridad. Ya no es la pequeña ingenua pura de corazón, no más; plantaste la semilla de las flores del mal en su alma y ahora te paseas por el campo de belladonas de su ser. Sonríes. Te alzas junto con ella mientras la pegas a tu pecho y ella enreda sus piernas a tu cintura, el cambio de postura te permite entrar completamente y aquello estuvo a punto de hacerte tambalear. Estás en tu límite y tus jadeos se lo hacen saber aunque no es el único efecto que le causan. Ella te abraza, inhala un poco de la fragancia cara que te cubre y escucha lo que tu acelerado corazón tiene que decirle. La escena te provoca algo y detienes tus movimientos; grave error, porque en aquel pequeño instante de quietud lo notas. Está en pleno orgasmo.  
  
Tantas noches, tantos rostros y manos que te han pasado por encima; noches de un rato de diversión y muchas mañanas de ilusiones vacías y nombres olvidados. _May…_ Días de arduo entrenamiento para ganarle bajo los reflectores, tardes enteras planeando cómo recobrar el trono usurpado. _May…_ Ahora ella es tuya ¿y tú suyo? Ella te cautivó con sus encantos, no… Tú eres quien la atrapó en el juego de la seducción… _May…_  
  
“May… rápido… ahh… dime…” Apenas y puedes articular palabra alguna mas tu cuerpo no se queda callado, ahora la embistes con cierta brutalidad haciendo complicando que ella atienda sus plegarias mientras grita. “… dime que lo soy todo para ti, dime que… ah… dime… que siempre piensas en mi… que te importo…ah… aahh… dime que a… ama…” Cierras los ojos y dejas ir, explotas dentro de ella tras dar tu última estocada, lo que te dice es inaudible pero cada espasmo te dice lo que quieres oír. Tu cuerpo se vacía pero jamás se habías sentido tan lleno, tan satisfecho, tan amado…  
  
Pero aquella satisfacción te dura poco y mientras te normalizas, una lágrima se te escapa porque sabes que cuando los abras sólo habrá una gran mancha sobre las sábanas. Blasfemas que las sensaciones y el sentimiento hayan sido reales con una presencia imaginaria, que te cogiste al pensamiento que te hechiza y que ahora sólo te abraza el vacío. Te dejas caer de rodillas mientras algunas gotas aún se resbalan de la punta hasta tus muslos, mientras que las secuelas de aquel shock de adrenalina se convierten en un futuro doloroso recuerdo, tu sueño se torna pesadilla mientras intentas controlarle, mientras te tapas la boca e intentas no gritar de frustración, intentado no estallar en llanto. Te repites que eres un idiota, uno enamorado de una obsesión, uno que sólo sabe herir y mentir para justificar tus acciones.  
  
Te acurrucas pensando en el día que vendrá, intentando buscar confort en el hecho de que tal vez mañana la verás en el hall de la sala de concursos, que ella sonreirá al verte y que con una mirada confidente te dirá que espera una buena batalla, guiñará un ojo y te dirá que sin hacer nada de trampas; entonces delirarás de nuevo porque ella tendrá alas de Beautifly y volará lejos de ti para llevar su encanto al público, el mismo que anhelas tener como único espectador. Mañana por la mañana pretenderás que aquello no te importa y seguirás como siempre porque tus pecados quedarán limpiados por la mucama de la habitación.


End file.
